For the sake of curiousity
by Jawaen
Summary: Arthur essaye de cacher son attirance pour Eames depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Mais c'est sans compter Eames et son infatigable curiosité, qui vont mettre les nerfs d'Arthur à rude épreuve. ArthurxEames
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Inception. Il n'y en a pas des masses en français et je les lis moi-même en anglais en général. Pour cette raison d'ailleurs, vous allez rapidement vous rendre compte que j'utilise les termes anglais liés à Inception (Notamment les appellations Point Man, Forger...etc) mais aussi pour les expressions et jurons. (Notamment Eames et ses "darlings";))

L'histoire se passe environ un an après le cas Fischer. Elle sera en **3 ou 4 chapitres. **Le gros de l'histoire est déjà écrit, il ne me reste que quelques passages à compléter.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Inception ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

**Ratings :** M. Slash ArthurxEames

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter/critiquer/suggérer des idées ^_^

* * *

Quittant l'ascenseur pour remonter l'interminable couloir menant jusqu'à la chambre, il sifflotait gaiment pour rythmer son pas, la mine réjouie, visiblement d'excellente humeur. La soirée avait été très bonne pour M. Eames. La réunion avait fini tôt et l'équipe s'était retrouvée pour dîner tous ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel. Suite à quoi, ils avaient tous rejoint le casino, même Ariadne, et ce malgré les protestations de Cobb, et surtout, même Arthur et son fichu balai dans l'cul.

Eames aimait les jeux et les paris, ce n'était un secret pour personne, le casino était une sorte de paradis pour lui –même si sans nul doute, Eames préférait finir en Enfer qu'au Paradis, où il se ferait probablement foutrement chier. Mais avant d'aller s'adonner à son hobby, il avait d'abord passé quelques minutes au bar, à s'amuser des réactions excessives d'Arthur à son égard et à s'enfiler au passage quelques verres payés gracieusement par leur client.

Il avait ensuite été à la table du Black Jack où il avait passé quelques minutes. Entre temps, il avait aussi réussi à s'entourer de deux magnifiques jeunes femmes, manifestement un peu pompettes, mais surtout très attirantes. C'était ainsi que le Forger était à l'aise : entouré de belles femmes, de préférence plutôt câlines, un verre à la main, et la fièvre du jeu comme huile de moteur.

Il avait voulu un peu plus tard retourner tourmenter Arthur –c'était son sport favori après tout- mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Cobb lui avait dit, alors qu'il l'avait croisé au bar, que le Point Man était fatigué et était monté travailler dans sa chambre. C'était tellement Arthuresque comme attitude, de renoncer à une soirée de détente et de plaisir pour_travailler_. Eames ne comprendrait probablement jamais cette attitude.

Il avait bien profité du reste de la soirée en si bonne compagnie. S'il ne devait pas se lever très tôt le lendemain pour entamer une longue et dure journée de travail, il aurait probablement prolongé cette excellente soirée jusque dans la nuit, en compagnie d'une ou deux des charmantes jeunes femmes qui l'avaient accompagné. Mais sans être un bourreau de travail comme Arthur, Eames savait faire preuve de sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Il renonça donc à sa nuit de frivolité et décida d'aller rejoindre sa chambre vers 1h du matin.

Avant cela, il voulait passer voir Arthur pour voir si ce fou du boulot veillait encore, penché sur son ordinateur à relire les rapports pour la énième fois. Une nouvelle bonne occasion de le taquiner. C'était un peu comme la dernière cigarette avant de se coucher pour Eames. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre la plus éloignée de l'ascenseur, il sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans la carte. Il s'agissait d'un double du pass d'Arthur, qu'il lui avait piqué environs 2 semaines après qu'ils se soient tous installés à l'hôtel. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent en vérité, mais cette fois, n'étant pas sûr que le Point Man ne soit pas déjà endormi, il ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller en toquant. Il y avait une différence entre titiller les gens et les déranger dans leur sommeil tout de même. Autant ouvrir la porte, aviser si la lumière était encore allumée ou non, et agir en conséquence.

Il glissa donc avec précaution la carte magnétique dans la fente, et poussa la porte après avoir entendu le déclic caractéristique. A peine eut-il entre-ouvert la porte qu'il aperçut une lumière provenant sûrement d'une lampe de chevet. Un sourire amusé s'installa sur les lèvres du Forger : évidemment, sans surprise, Arthur travaillait encore. _Si prévisible_, songea l'anglais tout en pénétrant dans la chambre, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'où provenait la lumière. Le bruit trop fort de la climatisation couvrait les éventuels bruits de clavier ou de page que l'on tourne qui pourraient trahir un Arthur en plein travail, mais l'américain n'était pas du genre à s'endormir en plein travail. Si la lampe était encore allumée, il était probablement encore debout.

« Arthur, _darling_, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Même un accroc du travail comme toi doit prendre un peu de repos de temps à autre tu sais, sinon tu vas finir comme… »

Eames dut s'interrompre dans ses railleries lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Arthur. Enfin, sur ce qu'il voyait d'Arthur, car un grand homme lui tournant le dos lui cachait une bonne partie de l'américain. En fait, seules ses jambes étaient visibles. Les yeux du Forger s'écarquillèrent autant que possible, lui donnant un air assez ridicule, tandis que les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. D'accord. Arthur n'était peut-être pas _si prévisible _que ça en fin de compte. Figé, il garda le silence encore quelques longues secondes. Entre temps, Arthur s'était penché sur le côté, avait aperçu et reconnu son coéquipier et avait lâché un « Et merde » résolu.

« Ecarte toi… » ordonna-t-il à l'homme, visiblement un peu plus jeune que lui, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Tous deux étaient torses nus, leurs chemises ayant fait un vol plané jusqu'au sol, près de la table de nuit. A en croire la position de la main d'Arthur, à moitié glissée sous le pantalon de l'inconnu, au niveau de sa hanche, les vêtements du bas étaient les prochains sur la liste. Agacé par l'immobilisme de son compagnon de jeu, Arthur le poussa fermement sur le côté pour lui indiquer qu'il devait s'éloigner. Le jeune homme obtempéra finalement, et resta planté à côté du lit, visiblement très mal à l'aise et ne sachant que faire, dévisageant Eames et Arthur à tour de rôle avec un mélange de surprise et de gêne. Ce fut lui qui, finalement, brisa le silence qui s'était réinstallé.

« Arthur, tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais seul et qu'on ne serait pas dérangé dans ta chambre ? »

Murmura-t-il doucement, sur un ton mal-assuré, s'adressant à son partenaire même si ses yeux verts ne lâchaient plus Eames une seule seconde, sa voix trahissant qu'il était aussi embarrassé qu'on pouvait l'être dans pareille situation. Pour toute réponse, Arthur poussa un long soupir, rapidement suivi par un grognement, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé sur le lit, visiblement pas décidé à apporter son aide à son compagnon d'un soir.

Eames, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'envie irrépressible d'éclater de rire – lui qui voulait une situation pour taquiner Arthur, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux- et son bon sens qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en remettre une couche. L'ennui avec lui, c'était qu'il n'écoutait que très rarement son bon sens…

« Eh bah _darling_ ? Tu as une façon très, _trèèès_ intéressante de travailler… » Il se tourna vers le jeunot qui, entre temps, avait eu le bon sens d'aller récupérer sa chemise au sol. « Moi c'est Eames, au fait, coéquipier du type sur lequel tu grimpais » Il lui adressa un grand sourire sans gêne à moitié amical, à moitié inquiétant, comme il savait si bien les faire. « Arthur _sweetie_, tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Arthur semblait trop occupé à essayer de se couper du monde qui l'entourait. Immobile, toujours allongé sur le dos, son visage dissimulé dans ses paumes, il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, Eames n'était même plus sur de l'entendre respirer. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne manifeste un signe de vie. Se redressant, il écarta ses mains, laissant réapparaitre son visage, que le Forger n'avait pas encore vraiment pu admirer depuis qu'il avait débaroulé dans la chambre. Toujours dans la retenue, malgré sa gêne, Arthur conservait un visage sérieux et grave. En revanche, sa coupe de cheveux était tout à fait inhabituelle : à la place de ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, le front dégagé sans qu'aucune mèche n'ose s'y aventurer, Eames avait devant lui un Arthur échevelé, aux mèches éparses et désordonnées, comme s'il sortait du lit –ce que, littéralement parlant, il faisait. Ayant probablement conscience de son état capillaire tumultueux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les repousser et les aplatir. Tentative ratée qui provoqua une nouvelle envie de rire chez l'anglais.

« Lawrence, est- ce que tu peux t'en aller s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme, debout à côté du lui, en train de reboutonner sa chemise, sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Un éclair d'indignation traversa ses yeux verts, et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais un coup d'œil vers l'air fatigué et las d'Arthur lui coupa toute envie de parlementer. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette scène embarrassante qui lui échappait, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir tout savoir. D'un air furieux, il attrapa un sac marron suspendu à une chaise un peu plus loin et, sans rien ajouter, pas même un salut poli, quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Tu es mesquin avec lui, _darling_, le pauvre garçon. »

Commenta Eames, dodelinant de la tête. Il n'était pas spécialement fier d'avoir interrompu ce genre de scène, et il n'était toujours pas sûr de s'être remis de son étonnement, mais la situation était trop amusante pour qu'il n'en profite pas pour tourmenter un peu son coéquipier.

« Mesquin, Eames ? Rappelle-moi donc qui est-ce qui rentre dans la chambre des gens sans frapper avant et sans prévenir ? »

Répliqua Arthur, imperturbable, comme souvent. Réalisant probablement seulement maintenant qu'il était toujours torse-nu, il se pencha en avant et récupéra la chemise gisant par terre. Il entreprit alors de la renfiler, avant de se rendre compte qu'un des boutons avait été arraché, probablement dans le feu de l'action. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, ne se rendant pas compte que Eames ne le quittait plus des yeux, se délectant des moindres réactions décalées de l'Américain.

« C'est-à-dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te retrouver dans une telle position… avec un mec. Putain _darling_… » Il éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de réaliser à l'instant l'implication de la scène qui s'était déroulée partiellement sous ses yeux. « T'es gay ! Depuis quand est-ce que t'es gay ? »

Arthur roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré. Eames était toujours aussi… fin dans sa manière d'aborder et d'exposer les choses.

« Ferme la, Eames »

Mais le Point Man savait bien que son partenaire ne la fermerait pas. C'était d'Eames dont on parlait, après tout. Il avait réussi à lui extirper 2 minutes de silence improvisé en le prenant –involontairement- par surprise, c'était probablement tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de lui.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Avec un tel balai dans l'cul, y avait forcément une explication de ce genre là…

-Eames…

- Mais tu cachais tout de même drôlement bien ton jeu … Les autres sont au courant ? »

Eames s'était tourné vers Arthur avec un air interrogateur alors qu'il avait posé la question. Le Point Man tomba dans un silence de mort, fixant son coéquipier avec un air las. Un air qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Eames, car il sentait bien qu'il était à deux doigts d'être jeté hors de la chambre, alors que lui-même n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre fin à cette discussion, il s'amusait beaucoup trop.

« Eames, si c'était tout ce que tu avais à dire, j'aimerais bien dormir, maintenant. »

Mensonge. Eames plissa les yeux, se doutant bien qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, Arthur ne trouverait probablement pas le sommeil tout de suite, et qu'il ne s'agissait donc que d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à continuer cette discussion sans nul doute très embarrassante pour lui. Le Forger éclata d'un bref éclat de rire, ne manifestant aucune intention de quitter la pièce pour laisser son coéquipier se reposer. Il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer maintenant ?

« Oh allez Arthur ! Est- ce qu'ils savent ? Ça me semble important… imagine que je laisse échapper une bourde demain ! Il vaut mieux que je sache si je dois faire attention à mes dires ou non… »

Il esquissa un sourire railleur en direction d'Arthur. D'accord, ce n'était pas très fair-play d'en venir à ce genre de basses menaces, mais l'anglais avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'on n'obtenait pas ce qu'on voulait d'Arthur sans faire preuve d'un peu de fourberie. En plus d'avoir un balai dans le derrière, il était aussi têtu et obstiné qu'une mule, de quoi fatiguer n'importe qui –mais pas Eames, qui savait se montrer mille fois plus fatigant et insupportable encore.

Arthur venait de finir de reboutonner sa chemise toute froissée. Il leva son regard chocolat sur son coéquipier et l'observa en silence.

« Cobb » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir, détournant le regard, le fixant sur la table de chevet. « Cobb sait »

Il reçut pour première réponse un haussement de sourcil étonné.

« Cobb ? » répéta Eames. « Comment ça s'fait ? Il t'a surpris en pleine action lui aussi ? »

L'idée paraissait saugrenue. Dom n'était définitivement pas le genre de mec à entrer dans la chambre des gens à leur insu. Ça, c'était la spécialité d'Eames. Alors comment il en était venu à découvrir le pot aux roses d'Arthur, le Forger avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Il cessa d'essayer d'ailleurs, reportant son attention sur le Point Man, qui se mordait la lèvre d'un air hébété, le regard toujours fixé sur cette foutue table de chevet.

« Eames, je suis vraiment fatigué »

Insista-t-il, évitant de répondre à la question. Avait-il soudainement honte ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le fait que Cobb l'ait surpris dans une position compromettante n'avait rien de plus embarrassant que la situation dans laquelle il était à l'instant, si ?

Le plus grand des deux haussa les épaules. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Arthur ne semblait pas d'humeur –ou en tout cas, encore moins d'humeur que d'ordinaire. Il serait toujours temps de reprendre les questions – et les moqueries- demain de toute façon.

« Ok ok _darling_, tu as bien besoin de récupérer après tant d'émotions... »

Le taquina-t-il, appuyant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil auquel Arthur répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne manqua pas, encore une fois, de faire rire le Forger. Ce dernier envoya un baiser de la main vers son coéquipier à l'air dépité, avant de repartir par là où il était entré. Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, il ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, se repassant en boucle la scène, trouvant ça de plus en plus amusant au fur et à mesure que certains détails lui revenaient en tête. Sacré Arthur. Pour un type plan-plan, il était parfois plein de surprises.

* * *

Arthur ne lâchait plus des yeux ce fichu rapport, dont il lisait la 13eme ligne pour la énième fois, la connaissant presque par cœur maintenant, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la présence du parasite anglais gigotant à côté de lui.

« Pour la cinquantième fois, Eames : je travaille.

- Mais c'est la pause déjeuner »

Protesta le Forger qui, assis sur la grande table ovale, surplombait un Arthur à l'air concentré qui essayait de lire le document en ignorant les questions incessantes avec plus ou moins de succès.

« Allez, comment il a découvert, Cobb ? »

C'était la 4eme fois au moins qu'il posait la question, et Arthur sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Résigné à faire preuve de calme en toutes circonstances, il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur son rapport. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi tenace. Eames avait dû être un pou, ou autre charmante bestiole collante et acharnée du genre, dans une autre vie.

« Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ?

- Evidemment. Je perdrais le privilège d'être l'unique spectateur de tes ébats…

- Eames… »

Arthur s'était remis à gronder, comme toujours lorsque le Forger dépassait les bornes, le rappelant à l'ordre. Pause déjeuner ou pas, ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, et n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'était donc ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Et puis… un privilège ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces histoires de mômes ? L'américain n'était cependant pas dupe : il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner Eames avec une quelconque logique, l'anglais semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la contourner ou l'ignorer dans tous les cas.

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Arthur lâcha un grognement. Infatigable, mais diablement fatigant, Eames était probablement une espèce rare. Rare, mais trop existante au goût du Point Man en ce moment-même.

« De ? »

Demanda-t-il, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question. Pourquoi, au juste, encourageait-il cet enquiquineur à poursuivre ses questionnements ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Pour une raison incompréhensible, Eames était difficile à ignorer. Peut-être était-ce parce que, au fond, il le savait, le Forger finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Alors autant le lui donner rapidement pour en être débarrassé.

« D'aller à la messe. » Eames marqua deux secondes de silence, laissant juste le temps à son interlocuteur de lever un œil réprobateur vers lui. « Enfin, _darling_, de quoi veux-tu que je parle ? Est-ce que ça t'arrives souvent de te taper des mecs comme ça ? »

Arthur sentit le rose lui le monter aux joues, et le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour le cacher fut de se pencher vers sa sacoche, posée sur la chaise à côté de lui, pour faire semblant d'y fouiller, et ainsi tourner le dos à son coéquipier. Ce dernier avait l'art et la manière de mettre sur la table des sujets délicats ou gênants. Le Point Man ne pouvait définitivement pas répondre honnêtement à sa question sans compromettre le secret qu'il portait et taisait depuis maintenant de longs mois. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eames flirter d'un peu trop près avec une femme. Comme une consolation, ou bien une revanche, il essayait de contrebalancer sa peine et le sentiment d'être trahi –sans raison, il en avait bien conscience- en se perdant dans d'autres sensations plus fortes, et notamment, le plaisir. Mais ça ce n'était, bien sûr, pas avouable. Pas après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

Loin des inquiétudes muettes d'Arthur, Eames continuait de manifester sa trop grande curiosité, s'étant levé de la table pour faire des allers et venues dans la grande pièce, semblant se délecter du sujet de la conversation.

« Allez allez, ne fais pas ton timide, _sweetie_, on a tous nos besoins, moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent. Je suis juste étonné que tu ais réussi à le cacher aussi longtemps »

Arthur délaissa finalement sa mallette, refaisant face au dossier sur la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien, se gardant bien de répliquer que le fait que Eames soit lui-même quasi tout le temps occupé à s'envoyer en l'air l'avait quelque peu aidé niveau discrétion. Mais cette phrase aux accents de jalousie risquerait un peu trop de le trahir, et il préféra se taire.

« Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question » poursuivit Eames, visiblement peu gêné d'être le seul à parler.

Arthur daigna finalement relever les yeux sur lui, l'air un peu bourru.

« Comment est-ce que Cobb s'en est rendu compte ? Tu t'es pourtant montré discret. »

_Pas assez_, songea le Point Man, retenant un autre soupir. C'aurait pu être pire, bien sûr : Eames n'avait au fond découvert qu'une partie du secret. Tant qu'il ne s'apercevait pas qu'Arthur avait des sentiments pour lui, ce dernier arriverait à gérer la situation. Après tout, le fait qu'il soit homosexuel ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur relation. Preuve en était : depuis qu'il avait découvert cela, Eames ne cherchait pas spécialement à le fuir. C'était même tout le contraire, puisqu'il en avait fait son nouveau sujet de prédilection pour taquiner l'extracteur. En revanche, il était sûr et certain que s'il découvrait la nature de ses sentiments envers lui, Eames chercherait à l'éviter. Le Forger n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations durables. Son truc à lui, c'était les histoires sans lendemain, qu'il collectionnait d'ailleurs allègrement.

Arthur sursauta. Une main venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, à 5 centimètres à peine de ses yeux. Inutile de se demander à qui elle appartenait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne se gênait jamais pour violer les notions d'intimité et d'espace vital. Et accessoirement qu'une seule personne dans la pièce à part lui. Agacé, Arthur écarta cette main de son visage avant de reculer sa chaise, l'air contrarié. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lâchait pas simplement l'affaire ?

« _Darling _? Tu es encore avec nous ?

-J'essaie de travailler, Eames. Tu devrais tenter toi aussi, pour changer »

Répliqua Arthur, essayant de changer de sujet, même s'il se doutait bien que l'autre mule ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Le Forger balaya d'ailleurs l'air d'un signe de la main, tout en claquant de la langue.

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire comment Cobb a découvert que tu étais homo je peux aussi le lui demander directement »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent alors que son cerveau tirait la sonnette d'alarme. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Cobb et Eames discutent de sa sexualité. En croisant les informations, il n'était pas impossible qu'ils en arrivent à la conclusion qu'Arthur avait des sentiments pour Eames. Il lui semblait parfois que Cobb en savait plus qu'il ne laissait le croire, même s'il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet de front avec lui. Dans tous les cas, il était juste hors de question que ces deux-là ne se mettent à parler de lui. Et même s'il se doutait un peu que Eames disait ça uniquement pour le faire parler, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de _risquer_ le coup. Arthur était en effet la dernière personne à prendre des risques inutiles.

« Cobb a probablement mieux à faire »

Marmonna-t-il, jetant un regard sévère à Eames. Ce dernier y répondit par un de ses larges sourires chafouins. Un sourire aux accents de victoire, car il sentait bien qu'il allait bientôt arriver à ses fins.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas répondre à sa place ? »

Demanda-t-il pour la forme, sans se départir de cet insupportable sourire. Ses yeux perçants ne quittant par Arthur, il plongea son nez dans la tasse de thé qu'il ne cessait de trimballer dans toute la pièce au gré de ses allers et retours. Le Point Man se demanda d'ailleurs si le thé était encore ne serait-ce que tiède après tout ce temps. Le Forger semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se trimballer la boisson anglaise alors qu'il cuisinait son coéquipier.

Arthur lâcha un nouveau petit soupir pour se donner du courage, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, évitant ainsi le regard d'Eames.

« Ok. Cobb est au courant parce qu'on… rha merde. Parce qu'on l'a fait, voilà. »

Alors qu'il sentait les pigments de ses joues s'affoler à nouveau suite à cette déclaration, il fut ramené brutalement sur terre par le bruit d'Eames recrachant tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Courbé en avant, sans doute pour éviter de se mettre du thé plein la chemise –ce qui était déjà fait pourtant-, les bras écartés sur le côté pour une raison similaire, Eames avait la bouche encore ouverte et les yeux écarquillés braqués sur Arthur. Ce dernier roula des yeux, exaspéré par la réaction excessive qui ne l'aidait aucunement à agir comme si de rien n'était. Le silence qui suivit aggrava les choses, et Arthur aurait voulu se rendre invisible. Il ne pensait pas que cette annonce aurait en vérité plus d'impact que de se faire surprendre en pleine situation compromettante avec un autre homme. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce et laisser Eames seul avec son traumatisme, lorsque finalement, le Forger rompit le silence en éclatant _encore_ de rire. Si déplacée soit cette hilarité, elle rassura quelque peu Arthur : il retrouvait là son coéquipier et son attitude joviale habituelle.

« _Holy shit_ ! » lâcha celui-ci, toujours hilare. « Je n'm'y attendais pas à celle la ! »

Arthur haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répliquer à ce genre de commentaire. Lorsque son rire fut à peu près calmé, Eames alla poser sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table et alla chercher des serviettes en papier pour s'essuyer le menton et la chemise. Tout en l'observant faire son petit nettoyage, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer chez ce type sans gêne et grossier. Si on lui demandait de faire un portrait d'Eames, il dirait probablement qu'il s'agit d'un type vulgaire, cavalier, effronté, bruyant, tapageur, souvent irrespectueux, indiscret, désordonné, emmerdant, avec un mauvais goût vestimentaire incroyable et une capacité à agacer hors norme. En contrepartie, il était beau, en plus d'être bien foutu, drôle, même si Arthur ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui, extrêmement intelligent et futé derrière ses airs benêts, inventif, courageux et, même s'il ne le montrait pas démesurément, fondamentalement gentil. En vérité, Arthur n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de ce crétin, mais le résultat était là. Et après des mois à tenir ces sentiments cachés, le Point Man avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer son attirance pour lui, et les évènements récents ne l'y aidaient en rien.

« Attends mais… »

Arthur secoua la tête, reprenant pied dans la réalité avec la voix de son compagnon. Dans cette réalité où Eames et lui parlaient de sa sexualité comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Tu veux dire que Cobb est en fait… gay ? _God damnit_ ! Cette histoire avec Mal lui a vraiment retourné le cerveau ! »

L'américain se garda bien de faire tout commentaire sur le fait qu'être gay signifierait avoir le cerveau à l'envers. Comme d'habitude, Eames ne prenait pas de pincettes et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans trop se soucier de savoir si ça pouvait heurter la sensibilité des gens autour de lui. Arthur n'avait de toute façon pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne dépendait hélas pas que de lui.

« Cobb est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro si tu veux tout savoir »

Lâcha-t-il finalement, jouant à marteler du bout des doigts la table ovale. Pas que ça le détende réellement, mais ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Eames. Eames, Eames, Eames et _encore_ Eames. Quand était-il devenu si central dans la vie et surtout dans les pensées d'Arthur ? Et, nom de Dieu, comment était-il supposé agir normalement alors que son cerveau tout entier était en ébullition ?

« On était tous les deux très ivres et… voilà. »

Son explication, très concise, déclencha un nouveau petit rire chez le Forger. Arthur ne réagit même plus.

« Arthur, toi, saoul ? Ça t'est _sérieusement_ déjà arrivé ? C'était quand ? »

L'américain soupira. Pourquoi, au juste, avait-il cette conversation avec Eames ? Cet emmerdeur l'épuisait mentalement. Il avait hâte que les autres aient fini leur pause de midi et rappliquent pour reprendre la réunion, lui donnant une excellente excuse pour couper court à cette discussion ridicule. Même Ariadne, pourtant toujours en avance, semblait traîner la patte pour laisser le temps au Forger de finir son interrogatoire. C'était un complot, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans avoir déballé son histoire, Arthur se résigna à révéler quelques informations à son vis-à-vis. S'il prenait son temps avec son récit, peut-être cela laisserait-il le temps aux autres de revenir ?

« C'était à l'anniversaire de Yusuf. »

commença-t-il, tapotant à nouveau du bout des doigts sur la table. Il allait devoir éviter toute une partie de l'histoire. Celle où il s'était mis à boire comme un trou parce que Eames, comme à sa mauvaise habitude, s'était mis à flirter on ne peut plus vulgairement avec des filles manquant cruellement d'élégance du point de vue d'Arthur. L'ennui, c'était que dès qu'une demoiselle s'approchait un peu trop près du Forger, elle perdait automatiquement toute forme d'élégance ou de charme aux yeux de l'américain. Réaction tout aussi puérile qu'inutile, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire dans ce genre de situation : fuir. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, car c'était l'anniversaire de Yusuf et qu'on ne part pas d'un anniversaire, comme ça, sans prévenir –ni même en prévenant d'ailleurs. Il s'était alors dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer la méthode classique et, selon lui, pathétique, consistant à boire pour oublier.

« Avec Cobb on a fait des jeux d'alcool » mentit-il, songeant que de toute façon Eames n'irait probablement jamais vérifier avec Cobb. Cette petite phrase justifiait à elle toute seule toute la partie qu'Arthur voulait justement éviter. Le reste de l'histoire, il pouvait la délivrer en toute honnêteté, ou presque.

« Quand je me suis senti mal, j'ai voulu rentrer, mais Cobb ne voulait pas que je parte tout seul. »

Et il avait eu raison. Arthur n'aurait probablement pas été capable de retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel et de la chambre tout seul ce soir-là, son cerveau s'étant mis en veille après le 6eme verre de vodka pure.

« Bref, il m'a raccompagné à la chambre. M'a mis au lit parce que je n'étais plus capable de grand-chose et de fil en aiguille… bref, tu connais la suite »

Voilà, c'était dit. Avec un peu de chance, la petite histoire satisferait suffisamment la curiosité de l'anglais pour qu'il n'essaie pas de creuser un peu plus loin. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop au goût d'Arthur… Ce dernier leva le nez vers son coéquipier, guettant sa réaction, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ait eu sa dose de récit pour la journée –et idéalement, pour la semaine et même le mois à venir. Eames était en train d'hocher lentement la tête, l'air pensif, probablement en train de digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations et, Arthur en était sûr, de réfléchir à comment les transformer en moyens pour le taquiner à loisir.

Sortant soudainement de sa méditation, Arthur se retrouva avec Eames penché sur lui, une main appuyée sur la table, l'autre sur le dossier du fauteuil, juste à côté du visage du Point Man. Visage qui avait repris d'instinct des couleurs un peu trop vives en sentant le Forger aussi près de lui. _Recule_, supplia mentalement Arthur. Loin de l'avoir soulagé, les révélations faites à Eames ne rendaient que plus insupportable son attirance pour lui. Et voilà que l'autre était d'humeur à la plaisanterie. L'anglais plissa les yeux alors que son visage se rapprochait de celui d'Arthur.

« Et si tu me montrais comment tu l'as séduit ? »

Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, sous le regard éberlué d'Arthur.

« Pardon ? »

Fut tout ce que le Point Man fut en mesure de répondre à cette attaque frontale.

« Cobb. Tu as bien dû le séduire pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras, non ? Montre-moi. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Comment était-il supposé garder son self-control dans pareille situation ? Il avait beau être le roi du faux semblant, face à ça, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Le brun en perdait ses mots, se contentant de fixer Eames avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de panique. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer des heures, avant que finalement, le Forger ne brise le silence par un autre de ses petits rires. Au même moment, il reculait, s'éloignant d'Arthur, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement.

« Oh _Darling_ ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

Arthur n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir sa tête. Il devait être anormalement écarlate avec un air nigaud et un regard meurtrier parce que mon dieu, il aurait pu tuer Eames et son humour douteux à cet instant précis.

« L'air abasourdi te va comme un gant. Ça te rend même très sexy »

Poursuivit le Forger, jamais à court de moqueries, ponctuant ses dires d'un éclat de rire encore plus fort, avant de prendre la tasse de thé laissée sur la table, et de se diriger vers la sortie, sans laisser à Arthur le loisir de répliquer ou de réagir. De toute façon, l'américain semblait avoir perdu ses mots ainsi que sa faculté à se mouvoir, pire qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Allez, je vais me chercher un thé avant qu'on ne reprenne la réunion »

Lança-t-il d'un air guilleret, avant de disparaître. Arthur attrapa son crâne entre ses mains, maudissant dans sa tête Eames, son humour nul, ses plaisanteries débiles, ses moqueries stupides, sa belle gueule agaçante, ses lèvres mille fois trop attirantes qui ne s'ouvraient que pour lancer des imbécilités et… et voilà. Le Forger avait encore une fois accaparé ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ^_^

Alors voilà la suite de la fanfic. Le chapitre 2 est plus court que le 1 parce que la partie suivante va être assez longue et je me suis dit que si je l'intégrais à celle-ci ça allait prendre un peu de temps pour publier la suite :/

Je me rattraperai avec le chapitre 3 ;p

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos feedbacks !

Et merci à ceux qui me lisent et me commentent =)

* * *

Lorsque son corps rencontra le moelleux du matelas, Eames poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Enfin un peu de repos. La journée avait été épuisante et atrocement longue. Il avait cru qu'on ne lui permettrait jamais de rejoindre sa chambre. Chambre presque vide, puisque le Forger avait laissé tous ses documents de travail et la plupart de ses affaires dans l'autre hôtel, par mesure de précaution. Il n'emmenait jamais rien qui pourrait le confondre lorsqu'il partait en mission d'infiltration, c'était fondamental. Et il amenait toujours peu d'affaires afin de pouvoir se carapater rapidement si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Fort heureusement, Eames avait une mémoire remarquable. Il enregistrait tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui lui évitait de devoir prendre des notes. Les informations étaient toujours plus sûres dans sa tête que sur un bout de papier ou un disque dur. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose dans sa chambre, puisqu'il passait la plupart de ses soirées à dormir du sommeil du juste, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sans effort, et il se demanda un instant s'il avait le courage de se lever pour se déshabiller et prendre une douche ou s'il allait juste s'endormir ainsi, le corps disposé en étoile de mer, tout habillé. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit verre de scotch : c'était toujours agréable de finir sa journée sur une courte méditation bercée par l'alcool. Il poursuivait généralement ce petit plaisir solitaire par une séance de taquineries avec Arthur. Malheureusement il n'avait pas d'Arthur à disposition ici, puisque l'hôtel où il se trouvait actuellement était à l'autre bout de la ville par rapport à l'hôtel où s'était installée toute l'équipe. Ce qui signifiait : pas d'objet de divertissement pour le Forger.

Oh bien sûr, Eames avait toujours été parfaitement capable de se trouver de nouveaux sujets de distraction. Après tout, il avait vécu de longues années sans connaître Arthur, mais récemment, le Point Man était devenu de loin son jouet préféré. Et particulièrement depuis qu'il avait découvert malencontreusement l'homosexualité de l'américain, l'embêter lui avait semblé encore plus récréatif qu'avant. Eames avait certes un talent spécial pour ennuyer les gens en général, et ce peu importe leur caractère, mais Arthur détenait sans nul doute la palme des réactions les plus amusantes. Son air ennuyé, bien qu'il cherche à le dissimuler par un visage neutre, était irrésistible, et l'anglais avait toujours un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire. Sa répartie, tout dans la retenue, jusqu'à ce que finalement Eames arrive à le faire sortir de ses gonds, était toujours plaisante. Le Forger n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu, avant lui, à faire à pareille source d'amusement. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été on ne peut plus distrayante du point de vue d'Eames. Il n'avait pas passé un jour sans taquiner Arthur au sujet de ses petits secrets. Tant et si bien qu'une journée sans son joujou le laissait déjà flirter avec l'ennui. Et cela faisait 3 jours maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vu le Point Man.

Penser à lui lui rappela les révélations faites par Arthur. Eames ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait le plus frappé : le fait qu'Arthur soit gay, le fait qu'Arthur ait, en fait, une vie sexuelle, ou le fait qu'Arthur ait couché avec Cobb. Dom _Fucking_ Cobb. L'anglais eut un petit rire silencieux. Il se demanda si Cobb était attirant du point de vue d'un homme, et il se trouva à devoir grimacer. Bordel, foutrement pas. Objectivement parlant il devait être plutôt pas mal, il avait d'ailleurs réussi à séduire Mal, qui était une très belle femme. Mais Eames avait des hauts le cœur rien que de s'imaginer étreignant Dom. Non en fait, la simple image de Cobb se trouvant à moins de 10 cm de lui était répugnante. Il chassa ce visage de sa tête et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Apres avoir classé le cas Dom, il se pencha logiquement sur celui d'Arthur. Était-il considéré comme séduisant du point de vue d'un mec ? Certainement. Même Eames, dont les hormones ne s'émoustillaient habituellement qu'à la vue de belles femmes, le trouvait beau, en un sens. Il était grand, mais moins que lui, plutôt longiligne, sa minceur dissimulant parfaitement sa force. Il avait une musculature très fine, beaucoup plus discrète que celle du Forger. Il avait aussi un joli visage, même si celui-ci était occupé la plupart du temps par un air grave, trop concentré ou réprobateur. Sa coiffure était ridicule, du moins du point de vue d'Eames, mais en levant un peu la main sur le gel, il était certain qu'Arthur pourrait changer ça et n'en sortir que plus charmant encore.

Eames ouvrit les yeux, se sentant maintenant parfaitement réveillé. _Charmant_ ? Depuis quand pensait-il qu'Arthur était _charmant_ ? Il esquissa un rictus et roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le flanc. L'idée était grotesque. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il pense que Cobb soit répugnant et Arthur _charmant_. Mais Eames était très bien placé pour savoir qu'une idée n'est jamais facile à écarter. C'était le plus résistant des parasites, après tout.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le Forger fut ravi qu'on l'interrompe dans le flot de ses pensées. Il bondit sur ses pieds et alla accueillir son visiteur. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait de Leonard Ebels, le frère de leur cible. Il était, comme toujours, sur son 31, ce qui compensait quelque peu le fait qu'il soit foncièrement laid. Il adressa un large sourire à Eames alors que celui-ci se poussait pour le laisser entrer.

« Alors, Carpenter, j'espère que vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour m'accompagner dans le plus grand casino de la ville ? »

Les yeux d'Eames s'illuminèrent. Le mot Casino fonctionnait sur lui comme le mot croquette sur n'importe quel cabot idiot. Certes, il y a 10 minutes à peine, il n'aspirait qu'à s'écrouler dans son lit. Mais il craignait un peu de ne pas parvenir à s'endormir et de rester éveillé, allongé dans le grand lit, à se remettre à penser que _fucking_ Arthur était _fucking_ charmant. Dans cette situation, opter pour le Casino semblait le choix le plus rationnel. Et puis, Eames ne disait pas non à une soirée Casino, jamais, même lorsque le chiffre sur son compte bancaire était précédé d'un signe moins.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Laissez moi une vingtaine de minute et je vous rejoins dans mon plus beau costume dans le hall de l'hôtel »

Déclara-t-il avec ce fameux sourire en coin charmeur qu'il utilisait habituellement sur les femmes, mais parfois aussi pour mettre en confiance quelqu'un. Ça marchait toujours à merveille, et ce sur n'importe qui. A quelques exceptions près, parmi lesquelles figurait d'ailleurs Arthur. Cette tête de mule était d'une méfiance sans pareille, et semblait douter des intentions d'Eames d'autant plus lorsque ce dernier lui servait ses petits rictus. A côté de ça, il pouvait parfois se montrer d'une naïveté sans pareille. Le fonctionnement interne du Point Man était encore bien mystérieux pour Eames. Tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre, il secoua la tête. Encore Arthur. Décidément, ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir l'américain de la tête. Et c'est sur cette réalisation relativement alarmante que le Forger fila sous la douche.

* * *

La fièvre du jeu avait au moins un bienfait sur Eames : celui de lui vider totalement la tête de toute autre préoccupation que celle de savoir s'il allait gagner ou perdre. Les verres d'alcool payés par Ebels ingérés entre les paris avaient été d'une aide certaine également. A 23h, le Forger trottinait gaiement et maladroitement d'une table à l'autre, pinçant au passage les fesses des femmes trop moulées dans leurs robes près du corps sans la moindre once d'élégance. Il ricanait bêtement sans raison apparente, et racontait à qui voulait bien l'écouter les plaisanteries les plus grasses qu'il avait dans son répertoire. Eames n'était pas un grand amateur de blagues en temps normal, leur préférant très largement les traits d'humour. Mais en l'occurrence, il n'était pas dans un état normal, il était même complètement saoul. Heureusement pour tous, ivre ou pas, il savait tenir sa langue et jouer un rôle. Toutes les créatures féminines du Casino pensaient avoir été abordées par un certain William Carpenter, homme d'affaire dans le domaine touristique. Il en allait de même pour les hommes auxquels Eames avait été présenté par John Ebels et avec qui il avait dû discuter quelques minutes. Même avec une quantité d'alcool anormalement élevée dans le sang, il arrivait plutôt bien à feindre un intérêt quelconque pour cette bande de snobinards égocentriques pince-sans-rire.

Mais bon sang, ce que l'équipe pouvait lui manquer. Tous. Yusuf qui, ne tenant pas l'alcool, devenait une espèce de zébulon surexcité avec un trop-plein d'affection dès qu'il dépassait les trois verres. Cobb qui, manifestement toujours hanté par son passé, se transformait en philosophe de café dès qu'on lui mettait une table, un fauteuil confortable et un verre de vin entre les paluches. Ariadne qui, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de son age, devenait atrocement bavarde avec le concours des cocktails un peu trop chargés. A la différence près qu'au lieu d'énumérer les sacs et les chaussures qu'elle voulait s'acheter, elle listait généralement les éléments architecturaux qu'elle aimerait à tout prix intégrer dans son prochain rêve. Et puis Arthur qui s'asseyait toujours à côté d'Ariadne pour surveiller ce qu'elle buvait, qui jetait des regards faussement réprobateurs à Yusuf, qui hochait poliment la tête aux théories fumeuses de Cobb, et qui rabrouait Eames lorsque celui-ci essayait de le faire jouer ou de l'entraîner dans… quoique ce soit de festif en fait.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler la _dream team_ pour la majorité des gens, mais Eames avait fini par s'y habituer, à cette équipe. Il avait toujours aimé faire les choses seuls, et ce côté solitaire ressortait lorsqu'il était entouré d'abrutis comme ce soir. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec l'équipe sur l'affaire Fischer, il avait cru un instant être soulagé de revenir à sa vie d'avant. Mais lorsque Cobb lui avait proposé un autre cas, il avait presque sauté dessus tant il était excité à cette idée. Et depuis il avait passé déjà 3 mois avec eux et il ne s'en lassait pas. C'était même le contraire : il avait l'impression de s'amuser de plus en plus à leurs côtés.

« … ainsi que 3 hôtels sur la côte ouest. N'est-ce pas Carpenter ? »

Eames sursauta lorsque Ebels abattit sa large main sur son épaule. Il réalisa qu'il devait être en train de fixer la chemise jaunâtre de l'homme en face de lui depuis un sacré bout de temps, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet de conversation. Les affaires, probablement. Ca revenait toujours aux affaires, tôt ou tard. Les yeux gris du Forger glissèrent lentement sur son verre, totalement vide, alors qu'il répondait, d'une voix joviale.

« C'est tout à fait l'idée »

Le verre était vide, et c'était bien dommage. Eames aurait bien eu besoin d'une autre dose pour finir la soirée correctement. Leonard Ebels, à ses côtés, semblait fort heureusement du même avis que lui sur le sujet.

« Ah mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser un gentleman avec une coupe vide ! »

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe au petit groupe- car Eames réalisa qu'à part Chemise-couleur-pisse, Ebels et lui, il y avait 2 autres pingouins dans le petit cercle de discussion- de le suivre jusqu'au bar. Eames fut tenté d'en profiter pour s'éclipser mais fauché comme il était, il ne risquait pas d'obtenir un verre autrement que par le biais d'Ebels. Malheureusement la mode des femmes qui payent un verre aux hommes n'était pas encore très répandue. Autrement, l'anglais aurait probablement réussi à descendre quelques boissons gratuitement sans avoir à supporter les conversations business. Mais puisque le monde est parfois bien injuste pour ceux qui n'ont pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un peu de tranquillité, l'anglais suivit docilement le troupeau.

Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir à sa montre, mais il n'était que 22h20, autant dire que la soirée était loin d'être finie. Alors que le barman lui tendait un verre de bourbon, Eames se retrouva à le gratifier d'un grand sourire empli de reconnaissance. Le whiskey allait probablement sauver sa nuit –mais pas ses souvenirs. L'anglais ne saurait d'ailleurs dire à partir de quel moment la soirée devint réellement flou. Ce qu'il en restait était un mélange d'évènements plutôt clairs dans sa mémoire, quoiqu'inexpliqués, et de choses beaucoup plus vagues qui se succédaient sans réel fil logique. Il se souvenait entre autre avoir commencé un strip-tease sur une des tables du restaurant du Casino, avoir été arrêté en plein élan par une jolie serveuse, et être allé ensuite dans les toilettes avec la jolie serveuse en question. S'en suivait une sorte de trou noir mémoriel, puis le moment où Eames avait décrété que c'était le moment idéal pour aller voir Arthur et partager avec lui son léger souci obsessionnel, afin qu'ils discutent ensemble d'une solution viable à ce problème.

Personne n'avait dû essayer de le freiner dans son élan, puisque lors de la prise de conscience suivante, Eames se retrouvait à interpeler des taxis devant le Casino pour qu'on le conduise jusqu'à l'hôtel d'Arthur. Ce qu'étaient devenus les crétins qui lui tenaient le crachoir depuis plusieurs heures déjà ? Eames n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il ne pouvait pas s'en moquer d'avantage. Avec un peu de chance ils étaient tous aussi saouls que lui, et ne s'offusqueraient pas trop de sa disparition soudaine.

* * *

Arthur jeta un œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Deux heures du matin, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Encore en tenue de travail –pantalon de costume, chemise, cravate- il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses recherches pour s'occuper l'esprit. Depuis que Eames l'avait surpris avec un homme dans une situation embarrassante et que celui-ci le harcelait de questions tous les jours, il était d'autant plus difficile pour Arthur de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Son attirance pour Eames n'était pas nouvelle, mais elle s'était comme décuplée depuis ce soir là. Le Forger ne semblait pas particulièrement _choqué_ par ce qu'il avait vu et appris. En fait, le brun ne savait pas franchement ce que son coéquipier avait dans la tête. Il avait, bien entendu, sauté sur l'occasion pour le tourmenter encore et encore, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Dès qu'il trouvait un nouveau sujet de taquinerie, il était impossible de le stopper. Arthur s'en fichait, et ne s'en formaliserait pas outre mesure, ayant l'habitude, si cela n'avait pas accentué, chez lui, son obsession. Il _pensait _sans cesse à Eames. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait. Souvent, les remarques de l'escroc lui revenaient en mémoire. Il rêvait de lui, et pas toujours de manière très chaste –rarement, même, pour être exact. Ça devenait presque insupportable. Et depuis que le Forger était parti en mission d'infiltration et qu'il ne le voyait plus en journée, c'était encore pire. Comme si son esprit essayait de compenser l'absence physique d'Eames par une invasion mentale. Si ça continuait comme ça, Arthur allait devenir fou. A bien y réfléchir, il se demandait si sa santé mentale n'était pas déjà en sérieux déclin.

Arthur se raidit sur sa chaise. On venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux se reportèrent presque automatiquement sur le réveil : qui venait lui rendre visite à deux heures dix du matin ? Il fronça les sourcils, mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel. Avant, il alla tout de même récupérer son Glock 17 coincé sous son matelas. Ce n'était pas de l'excès de zèle, juste de la précaution. Lorsque l'on pratique le métier d'extracteur, on ne peut jamais baisser sa garde. Et pour dire la vérité, Arthur la baissait déjà bien trop souvent, ayant l'esprit trop occupé par _une certaine personne_. Prudemment, le corps tendu, la main sur le glock, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il baissa sa garde presque instantanément en découvrant le visage de Eames qui l'observait avec un regard brumeux.

« Bordel ! Eames ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

Grogna-t-il, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ses voisins de chambre. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était se donner trop d'effort pour rien. Eames n'avait pas l'air très frais. En fait il avait même l'air carrément ivre, et si déjà sobre, la discrétion n'était pas son fort, dès qu'un peu d'alcool se mêlait à la fête, ça devenait juste chaotique.

Ce fut seulement après s'être indigné de l'heure inappropriée que Arthur réalisa qu'Eames n'avait rien à foutre là en théorie, puisqu'il devait être dans l'autre hôtel, avec le client. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le questionner à ce sujet.

Le Forger lui adressa un grand sourire, pour une fois dénué de toute moquerie, indiquant à Arthur qu'il était déjà parti très loin, emporté par la volupté de l'alcool.

« [i]Darling[/i] » articula-t-il, non sans difficulté, sans même essayer de baisser la voix. « Je veux le faire avec toi »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. La situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était tard, il était fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Eames de la tête, et voilà que cet imbécile se pointait dans un état plus que critique dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit. En plus de ne pas être professionnel –que se passerait-il si Ebels l'avait fait suivre ?- c'était stupide et ô combien agaçant du point de vue de l'américain.

« Faire quoi, Eames ? A cette heure-là je ne fais rien du tout, et encore moins avec toi. Va dormir »

répliqua Arthur espérant, sans trop y croire, que cela suffirait à éloigner le Forger et à l'envoyer se coucher. Comme il s'y attendait, Eames n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air de vouloir partir. Il venait d'appuyer son bras contre le chambranle de la porte, se mettant à son aise et s'approchant encore d'avantage d'Arthur. A cette distance, le brun pouvait parfaitement sentir son haleine mêlée d'alcool et de… cigares ? Arg. C'était atroce, un supplice pour l'odorat, et il ne se gêna pas pour manifester son dégoût avec une grimace. Grimace qu'Eames ignora, volontairement ou non. Dans cet état, il était peu probable qu'il soit capable de se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois. En fait, déjà sur une seule chose, ça ne semblait pas gagné.

« Je veux coucher avec toi »

Déclara-t-il simplement, haussant encore un peu la voix. Arthur sentit malgré lui un frisson lui parcourir le dos. C'était insupportable. Quelqu'un, là-haut, devait vraiment lui vouloir du mal pour se jouer de lui de cette façon. Lui envoyer l'homme dont il rêvait secrètement depuis des mois, dans un état d'alcoolémie avancé, c'était cruel. Il aurait été tellement facile de profiter de cette situation. D'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser rentrer. Mais Arthur avait toujours été un homme de raison. Il savait que si ça pouvait le combler une nuit, il ne lui serait que plus difficile de s'en remettre après. D'affronter le Eames sobre qui viendrait lui dire en riant, avec son sourire chafouin, qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, ou bien que l'alcool lui avait vraiment fait perdre les pédales. Arthur n'était pas doué pour panser ses plaies, et il avait déjà un mal fou à gérer cette histoire telle qu'elle était, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout aggraver pour une nuit de satisfaction.

« Tu es ivre, rentre chez toi. »

Donna-t-il pour toute réponse. Il voulut lui fermer la porte nez, pour mettre court à cet échange insensé, mais Eames semblait d'un tout autre avis. Usant d'une force qu'Arthur ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné dans un pareil état, il poussa la porte, prenant son coéquipier par surprise, et réussit à rentrer dans la pièce. Sans perdre de temps, il se jeta sur un Arthur plus que troublé, le plaquant avec ses mains et son corps contre le mur le plus proche, s'emparant de ses lèvres sans douceur et sans vergogne, essayant de forcer sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur. Le goût du whisky et du tabac à cigare se répandit contre le palais du Point Man, dont le cerveau avait momentanément cessé de fonctionner. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était coincé entre un mur et un Eames ardent, et que lui-même sentait son excitation monter beaucoup trop vite. Son cerveau tira la sonnette d'alarme, et réunissant ses forces, il repoussa l'ivrogne, qui tituba en arrière, l'air complètement sonné. Profitant de ce moment de flottement, Arthur le poussa avec brusquerie hors de sa chambre, dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Eames alla s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur, sur lequel il prit appui. Avoir été secoué ne lui avait visiblement pas fait du bien, et le Forger semblait maintenant avoir la nausée. Au vu de son air incommodé, il y avait même fort à parier qu'il soit en train de lutter contre une envie irrépressible de vomir. En temps normal, Arthur aurait probablement cédé et l'aurait laissé entrer, car il ne pouvait pas délibérément foutre à la porte un Eames qui avait de toute évidence besoin que quelqu'un le prenne en main, le foute sous la douche puis au lit. Mais là, c'était trop dangereux, et à ce stade le Point Man ne se faisait pas franchement confiance niveau self-control.

« J'ai dit : rentre chez toi ! » répéta Arthur, ne prenant plus la peine de parler à voix basse, et ne se gênant même pas pour crier. Les voisins devaient de toute façon déjà le haïr à ce stade. « Et la prochaine fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose, viens sobre » ajouta-t-il, plus bas cette fois, dardant un regard meurtrier sur l'homme saoul, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il resta un moment derrière la porte fermée, tendant l'oreille, guettant une réaction, espérant qu'Eames n'allait pas avoir l'idée lumineuse d'insister. Un bruit de régurgitation de l'autre côté de la porte lui indiqua qu'il était sûrement trop occupé à être malade pour tenter de s'imposer une deuxième fois. Arthur grimaça à nouveau, et s'éloigna de la porte en direction de son lit, où il se laissa tomber tout habillé. Fermant les yeux, il prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Bon sang. Ça avait été juste. Qu'est –ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la foutue tête d'Eames ? Est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond ? Le ventre d'Arthur se tordit soudainement, alors qu'une nouvelle idée s'imposait à lui. Est-ce que … non. Il devait se faire des idées. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance, rien qu'une minuscule chance, pour que Eames soit au courant ? Qu'il ait deviné ? Non. Impossible. Arthur avait toujours été excessivement prudent. Il n'avait rien dit, à personne, n'avait jamais rien laissé transparaitre. Il s'était toujours montré particulièrement désagréable avec Eames, il évitait d'être près de lui lorsqu'il était ivre et d'être ivre lorsqu'il était près de lui. Quand Eames jouait les Don Juan, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être là, pour ne pas qu'un regard jaloux dans sa direction ne soit surpris. Arthur avait été prudent, de A à Z, Eames ne _pouvait pas_ savoir.

Arthur respira profondément. Il s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Eames était juste ivre. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une connerie aberrante lorsqu'il était sobre, alors avec l'aide de l'alcool, il n'avait sûrement plus de limite. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Mais il allait falloir qu'il arrête d'imposer ces _conneries là_ à Arthur. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Le Point Man avait failli céder. Il avait eu envie de céder. Envie de vivre ce qu'il avait mille fois imaginé et rêvé. C'était clairement l'idée la dernière idée à mettre en pratique, mais la gestion des émotions n'avait jamais été le fort d'Arthur. Dans un long soupir, l'américain essaya de se vider la tête. Cette enflure d'anglais allait le rendre fou. Et insomniaque, si ça continuait. Dormir n'était clairement pas au programme pour la nuit à venir.


End file.
